Tarping systems presently in use have two principle drawbacks. They are either too expensive or they take too much time to operate. The tarping system of this invention has been designed so that it can be produced at minimum cost and yet can be operated quickly and easily by one person.
In accordance with a specific embodiment of this invention, the tarping system comprises a flexible tarp supported on a pair of linear members (cables) extending along the tops of the two side walls of the vehicle body. The side edges of the tarp are provided at longitudinally spaced points with attaching elements which slidably engage the cables. One end of the tarp is fixed to one end wall of the vehicle body, preferably the front end. The tarp may be manually pulled along the cables rearwardly to an extended position covering the open top of the vehicle body. The tarp may be moved forwardly along the cables to the front end of the vehicle body where it will fold and bunch up in a retracted position. Provision is made for securing the tarp in both its extended and retracted positions.
More specifically, the tarping system includes a transverse draw bar secured to the tarp adjacent its free end. This draw bar has tubes which slidably receive the linear members or cables. The tubes are long enough to permit the draw bar to move without binding. The free end portion of the tarp in the configuration shown is triangular, in the form of a terminal flap. Flexible wires secured to the ends of the draw bar extend along the margins of the terminal flap to the tip end of the flap where they are connected together and are adapted to be engaged by means for securing the tarp in its extended and retracted positions.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a tarping system which is superior to those presently in use, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and relatively easy to operate, and which has the features referred to hereinabove.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.